1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pumps. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a constant horsepower, variable volume, hydraulic pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Constant power, variable volume pumps are used in those applications where it is desirable to maximize the flow volume for a given horsepower. Such applications include farm equipment, crimping and cutting operations, for example.
Prior art pumps of this type typically use a rotating barrel with pistons received in respective cylinders defined therein and a nonrotating wobble plate for stroking the cylinder pistons. The angle of the wobble plate is changed in order to change the flow rate through the pump. However, these prior art pumps generally have a maximum output pressure of about 5000 psi thereby limiting their utility.